Sakura's Gaurdian Angel
by AnimexLover616
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are dating. They had a fight. What does Sasuke do when he finds out she is sick? Review!


(Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the Characters of Naruto)

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura have been going out for 3 months, and Sasuke hasn't changed, except for having a band. His band was called the ninjas and was made up of 4 people. Sasuke- lead and guitar, Naruto-background singer, Shikimaru-guitar, Neji- drums. But other that that, he hasn't changed. Meaning: he doesn't show his emotions and he's just Sasuke.

Tonight, Sasuke and Sakura had a fight and Sasuke just walked away saying, "There's no point. I have no one to show emotions to.", and left a sadly stunned Sakura watching his retreating form.

Now, Sakura was sitting in one of the park benches, crying about what Sasuke said and that she wasn't able to help him no matter what.

It started to pour down rain and the people who were still out side at this time of night (its 10:00) ran inside their house. Everyone except Sakura, of course. She just sat on that bench sobbing helplessly.

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

I lay in my bed, thinking about what I had said to Sakura. I didn't mean it when I said, "There's no point. I have no one to show emotions to.", because it was a lie. I do have someone to show emotions to. It's Sakura. But I'm afraid that if I do use my emotions, then she'll turn me away.

I heard a knocking sound on my bedroom window and went to see who it was. I opened the window and I heard some one whisper my name.

"Hey. Sasuke." the voice whispered.

I looked to where the voice came from and spotted the knuckle-headed ninja we all know as Naruto, jumping up and down in y back yard, trying to get my attention.

I sighed and went down stairs to see what the dobe wanted.

I opened my back sliding glass door and he came running into my house, dripping wet, talking too fast. It had something to do with passed out and pneumonia.

"Naruto!" I yelled trying to get him to stop talking. "Now. What's wrong? Tell me slowly and calmly."

Naruto took a deep breath.

"I was taking a short cut, through the park, to my house cause it was raining really badly. On my way, I caught the sight of something pink on a bench, so I went to go check it out."

Sasuke was now worried. Naruto continued.

"As I walked closer, the figure of a girl showed and Sakura's the only girl with pink hair in the whole village, so I ran to her. When I got to the bench, it was Sakura. She was lying down on the bench. I shook her to wake her up, but she didn't move. So I felt her head and she was burning up!" Naruto finished.

And I was out the door in a flash, with Naruto on my tail.

I gasped when I saw her body lying on the bench. I ran to her side.

When I got there, I kneeled down by her side. A feeling in the pit of my stomach wouldn't leave me alone, and I knew why. It was worry. I didn't even try to hide it.

"Sakura? Sakura, can you hear me? Come on, sweetie, wake up." My voice cracked as I said that.

Naruto stood behind me not, saying anything for once.

"Naruto, go back to my house and get a bowl full of warm water ready with some towels and set them on my bed stand beside my bed. Then get extra blankets out of the closet. Go now. Hurry!" I ordered. And he was off.

I took of the jacket I had on and put it of the unconscious Sakura, picked her up bridal style, and started for my house where I would treat her.

I set her down in my bed and put blankets on her. Her breathing was ragged and she was sweating. I laid a wet cloth across her fore-head and pulled up a chair to sit in. I gave her medicine. That was hard. I had to put the disgusting stuff in my mouth, sit her up and tilt her head back, then put my lips to hers transferring the liquid to her mouth. When the liquid was down her throat, I ended the medicine-transfer position by actually kissing her now cold lips.

Tears threatened to fall as I wiped her bangs from her face.

I started to sing a song I wrote for her a week ago.

**"When I see your smile, **

**Tears roll down my face.I can't replace. **Naruto went to the computer and pulled up the recording of the music the instruments played so Sasuke could have music while he was singing.

**And now that I'm stronger, **

**I have figured out, how this world turns cold **

**And it breaks through my soul**

**I know I'll find deep inside me,**

**I can be the one.**

**I will never let you fall. (Let you fall.) **(Naruto sings words in '( )'.)

**I'll stand up with you forever.**

**I'll be there for you through it all. (Through it all.)**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven **

**It's okay, it's okay, its okay-ay-ay-ay-ay**

**Seasons are changing, **

**And waves are crashing, **

**And stars are falling all for us. **Her hand twitched, it went unnoticed.

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, **

**I can show you I'll be the one **

**I will never let you fall. (Let you fall.)**

**I'll stand up with you forever.**

**I'll be there for you through it all. (Through it all.)**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven.'**

**Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y, my true love, **

**My whole heart **

**Please don't throw that away.**

**'Cause I'm here... for you! **

**Please don't walk away and, **

**Please tell me you'll stay... here! **Her breathing became normal.

**Whoa-oh! Stay! Whoa-oh! **

**Use me as you will! **

**Pull my strings just for a thrill! **

**And I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning grey! (Grey! grey!) **

**I will never let you fall! **

**I'll stand up with you forever! **

**I'll be there for you through it all, **

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven! **Her fever broke.

**I will never let you fall! **

**I'll stand up with you forever! **

**I'll be there for you through it all, **

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven!" **She opened her eyes and Sasuke gasped.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said, as if making sure she was really awake.

"Sasuke." She said as she tried to get up but Sasuke pushed her back down.

Then he didn't hold in his tears. He let them fall.

"Sasuke?" Sakura was shocked. He was actually crying.

"Oh, Sakura." Sasuke practically threw himself on her and hugged her.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sakura hugged him back.

"No, I'm sorry. I never should've said what I did to you. You are some one I show emotion to. I love you." He said.

"I love you, too, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled! And Sakura gasped in shock. That made Sasuke smile bigger, if possible, as he leaned down to catch Sakura's lips in his.

THE END!!!!!!

* * *

So?

Good?

Bad?

Review!


End file.
